We Stand Strong Together
by randomtuna13
Summary: Untuk mendukung Harry Potter, mereka berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, termasuk menjalani misi gila menerobos kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang memiliki pedang Gryffindor di dalamnya. [untuk challenge #TAKABURC] [collab {qunnyv19} & {belindarimbi13}]


**We Stand Strong Together**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Qunny Victoria {qunnyv19} & Belinda Arimbi {belindarimbi13} gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

Oneshot

Anggap saja sebagai _missing scene_ bagaimana Neville, Luna, dan Ginny berusaha mencuri pedang Gryffindor dari kantor Kepala Sekolah.

 **note :**

Untuk _challenge_ #TAKABURC

 **summary :**

Untuk mendukung Harry Potter, mereka berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, termasuk menjalani misi gila menerobos kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang memiliki pedang Gryffindor di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Peluh membasahi dahi, pelipis, wajah, mengalir hingga leher. Jubah sekolah Hogwartsnya sobek dan ada beberapa noda karena terus berlari tak tentu arah; dan juga, ada tetesan darah.

Neville melihat ke belakang. Napasnya terengah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada rekannya yang lain, yang juga sama kotornya, sama lelahnya.

"Kurasa sudah aman."

"Kedua Carrow itu belum sampai sini."

Luna dan Neville berpandang-pandangan. Wajah mereka bercampur debu dan sedikit goresan tongkat sihir yang disebabkan oleh kakak-beradik Carrow. Tak akan ada yang menolong mereka saat tengah malam. Mereka tak akan banyak berharap. Mayoritas murid-murid Hogwarts ketakutan karena Snape yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan guru-guru baru—kedua Carrow—yang bukannya mengajar, tapi menanamkan doktrin lain yang meresahkan.

Semenjak Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tidak datang ke Hogwarts untuk menjalankan misi mereka di luar sana, Neville, Luna, dan Ginny menjadi lebih aktif untuk menentang kepemimpinan Snape secara terang-terangan, tak peduli luka bertambah banyak atau kunjungan mereka di Hospital Wing semakin sering.

Misi mereka saat ini adalah mencuri pedang Gryffindor dari kantor Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Severus Snape. Severus Snape yang telah membunuh Albus Dumbledore, penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa. Bahkan pemikiran itu berhasil membuat Neville mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memimpin dua lainnya yang juga bersemangat untuk menjalankan hal ini.

Luna tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sangat lemas sampai-sampai harus bersandar pada tembok Hogwarts dan kakinya merosot; bergetar karena terlalu sering berlari dan terkena serangan. Neville mengerjapkan mata.

"Luna!" ia berbisik, namun suaranya cukup kencang dan bergema di lorong Hogwarts yang sudah sepi. "Kau kembali saja ke asrama, biar aku dan Ginny yang melanjutkan—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Luna pelan, "aku masih bisa melanjutkan. Semoga kita benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perhatian Carrow dari kantor Snape."

"Dan dengan begitu Ginny bisa mengambil pedang itu di kantornya," sambung Neville, suaranya melemah.

Dia memang menjadi lebih kuat karena semakin sering berlatih sihir, mungkin juga efek dari tongkat barunya yang memberi dorongan tersendiri untuknya, namun bukan berarti dia bisa menandingi level sihir Pelahap Maut yang sudah lebih terlatih dan lebih berpengalaman.

Kalau Snape tidak sedang berbicara serius dengan McGonagall malam ini—mereka menyelidiki kegiatan Snape sehari-hari selama beberapa bulan ini—mereka tak akan mengambil risiko untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari. Snape adalah orang yang licin dan cerdik. Terlalu berbahaya bermain-main dengannya.

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Seluruh tubuh Neville menjadi siap siaga. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan; begitu caranya menenangkan diri sendiri. Hal yang paling parah yang pernah ia alami adalah kutukan Cruciatus selama lebih dari lima menit dan dia langsung dilarikan ke Hogwarts Wing, kemudian dia ketinggalan pelajaran selama satu minggu.

"Luna, lari!"

"Tidak sekarang, Neville Longbottom." Luna memberikan senyum. Senyumnya tulus dan seperti bulan yang menenangkan, memberi kepercayaan diri bagi Neville yang semangatnya sedikit merosot. Ginny masih belum keluar. Tak ada kabar dari koin Laskar Dumbledore mereka yang masih ia simpan sampat saat ini.

Suara langkah itu berhenti. Neville mendongak ke atas. Matanya terpejam. Dia berusaha berpikir… darimana suara langkah itu berasal?

Matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia terlambat.

"CRUCIO!"

Kutukan itu hanya berjarak satu inci dari lengan Luna. Luna berhasil menghindari serangan itu dan melompat cukup jauh dari Amycus Carrow. Neville berusaha mengindahkan perasaan tidak enak karena satu Carrow lagi belum muncul.

Memang yang paling dikhawatirkannya adalah kedua Carrow bersaudara dan Snape. Neville yakin bahwa profesor yang lain berada di pihak Dumbledore dan Harry Potter.

Fokus Carrow masih berada pada Luna, yang bisa memberikan Neville kesempatan untuk berpikir dan menyerang. Luna tak melihat ke arahnya. Luna fokus pada dirinya sendiri, dan memberikan serangan-serangan yang pernah diajari di Laskar Dumbledore secara bertubi-tubi kepada Amycus Carrow.

Neville berusaha mendapatkan kontak mata dengan Luna. Dia ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Ia menantikan momen ketika Luna mendongak, namun itu sulit ketika ada lawan dengan titel Pelahap Maut yang sangat ingin mencabut nyawamu dari dunia, atau mempersembahkan dagingmu kepada Lord Voldemort.

Luna menangkap pandangannya. Neville segera menginjak-injak lantai Hogwarts dengan sengaja; tak cukup kencang untuk membangunkan seluruh isi Hogwarts, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan pandangan Carrow sepersekian detik dari Luna. Saat itu Carrow melihat kepadanya, Neville mengangguk pada Luna, dan Luna segera memberikan kutukan lain di lengan Carrow. Ada luka yang cukup panjang menyayat di lengannya.

Carrow mendesis tertahan. Ia menengok sedikit untuk melihat luka itu, dan Neville memanfaatkannya untuk memberikan kutukan lain di kakinya. Petrificus Totalus. Carrow membeku total di tempat.

Neville dan Luna saling pandang.

Bagaimana nasib Ginny?

.

.

.

Ginny tahu alasan mengapa ia yang dipilih untuk mengambil pedang itu dari kantor Snape.

Ia, Neville, dan Luna sudah merencanakan untuk membantu Harry Potter dari awal. Dan itu membutuhkan perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang tidak setengah-setengah. Ginny masih ingat luka memar yang belum sembuh total di punggung, atau luka gores sepanjang tiga inci di betis. Hal itu, pikirnya, hanyalah sedikit dari apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Selama di Hogwarts ia termasuk murid-murid yang sering menentang, dan dihukum adalah perihal yang sudah sangat biasa.

Tadinya Neville berencana untuk mengundi siapa yang masuk ke dalam kantor Snape, dan dua lainnya mengalihkan perhatian penjaga. Kemudian Luna mempunyai saran yang lebih bagus dan masuk akal, menurut Ginny.

"Menurutku Ginny Weasley saja. Badannya paling kecil dan lincah, dan dia juga lihai bersembunyi. Neville Longbottom, kau lebih cocok untuk bertarung. Badanku sedikit lebih besar dibanding Ginny, dan walaupun aku tidak mahir dalam bertarung, setidaknya lariku cepat."

Ginny menyetujui usul itu dengan cepat, disusul dengan anggukan Neville.

Rencana itu baru bisa mereka realisasikan hari ini.

Ginny merasakan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang di rongganya; keringat dingin yang terus menetes dan kedua tangannya yang basah dan lembap. Ia mencoba untuk menarik napas panjang. Mereka bertiga sudah sering melewati bagian depan kantor Kepala Sekolah, mencoba untuk menganalisis kemungkinan kata kunci. Albus Dumbledore selalu terpakai dan tak pernah diganti selama kepemimpinan Severus Snape. Hal itu memudahkannya untuk masuk ke kantor ini.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju bagian dalam kantor. Hanya tinggal membuka pintu ini —pintu kayu ek berkilat dengan pengetuk pintu berbentuk _griffon_.

Pedang Gryffindor itu ada di balik pintu ini.

Tangan mungilnya sudah ingin membuka pintu ketika terdengar pembicaraan di dalam.

Ginny segera memutar tubuh dan menyembunyikan diri sebaik yang ia bisa, walaupun telinganya masih menangkap kalimat-kalimat yang terucapkan di dalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa usaha Neville dan Luna untuk menjauhkan dua Carrow bersaudara itu berjalan dengan mulus. Tidak ada ruang lagi di sini untuk bersembunyi, jika ada yang datang dari luar kantor Kepala Sekolah. Merepet di dinding, Ginny menenangkan dirinya.

"Kuasumsikan, ini adalah rencana yang lainnya?"

Suara Snape yang licin menembus dinding tempatnya bersandar. Sulit menebak dengan siapa Kepala Sekolah itu berbicara. Nadanya penuh kehati-hatian. Tapi, toh Ginny tak bisa berhenti mencuri dengar.

"Rencana lain lagi." Sebuah suara lain mengiyakan. Ginny mengerutkan dahi. Suara itu terdengar familiar. Terdengar angkuh dan bosan. Hanya saja Ginny tak dapat mengingat milik siapa suara itu. "Pikirmu apa semua yang disiapkan olehnya harus sia-sia hanya karena keingintahuanmu, Kepala Sekolah?"

Ada dengusan napas. Dan itulah saat Ginny tahu siapa yang tengah bicara dengan Snape. Bagaimana tidak? Dengusan itu sama familarnya dengan gerutuan Kreacher yang mengesalkan. Hanya saja, yang ini tidak berasal dari mulut peri rumah. Suara itu berasal dari potret yang dipajang di dinding.

Potret Phineas Nigellus.

Kesadaran mendadak mengaliri akal sehat Ginny. Tunggu… apa ini berarti Phineas selama ini bekerjasama dengan Snape? Ia jelas-jelas mendengar mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu berkata _disiapkan oleh-_ nya. Kata ganti pria. Apa ini merujuk pada Voldemort? Apa yang sudah disiapkan Voldemort?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan di belakang punggungku, Phineas." Snape bersuara lagi. Lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Tapi, aku akan melakukan sesuai rencana awalnya. Sebelum dia melibatkanmu tentu saja."

Ginny bisa mendengar Phineas tertawa sarkastis. "Oh, Kepala Sekolah! Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Jika kau pikir rencana awal lebih bagus, lakukan saja. Aku mau kembali ke potretku yang lain. Lebih baik menatap ruangan kosong, ketimbang menerima pelototan di sini."

Kemudian sunyi. Ada suara gemerisik di dalam setelah perkataan Phineas yang terakhir. Ginny hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya, saat ia mendengar langkah kaki. Langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

.

.

.

Rasanya bagai seabad, saat Snape keluar dari pintu dan berjalan menjauh dengan jubah menyapu tanah. Ginny segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri.

Snapa tidak akan pergi lama. Ia akan segera kembali. Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mencuri pedang Gryffindor adalah sekarang.

"Oke, ini saatnya." Ginny menguatkan diri. Ia menoleh, memastikan tak ada siapapun dan menggumamkan kata kunci ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu. Tangannya yang memegang handel pintu dengan segera memutarnya membuka. Berjingkat-jingkat, Ginny memasuki ruangan. Lalu dengan pelaaaan sekali, ditutupnya pintu itu.

Kantor Kepala Sekolah masih sama dengan terakhir kali Ginny melihatnya. Untuk ukuran orang jahat, tampaknya Snape tidak melakukan banyak 'kejahatan' pada kantor ini. Interiornya masih bernapaskan Dumbledore. Ruangan yang besar dan bundar dipenuhi benda-benda nyentrik yang menggambarkan diri Kepala Sekolah terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Hogwarts.

Kalaupun ada yang berubah, maka itu pasti adalah potret Dumbledore di salah satu pigura yang menggantung di dinding. Sayangnya, Snape telah menaruh kain hitam untuk menutupi deretan mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts sebelumnya. Hanya satu pigura yang tidak ditutup. Dan bingkai kayu itu kosong.

Mata Ginny memindai ruangan dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh menyia-yiakan waktu. Snape bisa kembali kapan saja. Pedang itu ada di suatu tempat di sini.

"Accio pedang Gryffindor!" Meskipun konyol, Ginny mencobanya. Tentu saja tidak berhasil. Pedang semagis itu pasti tidak bisa ditemukan hanya dengan merapalkan mantra Panggil.

 _Di mana?_ Peluh mulai mengembun di dahi Ginny. Ia memindahkan pandangannya dari satu sudut ruangan ke sudut ruangan yang lain. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi untuk membantu mencari. Tangannya mulai membongkar laci meja. Ada empat laci. Semuanya kosong. _Lemari!_ Pasti di lemari. Ada tiga lemari dalam ruangan ini. Ginny memulai dari lemari yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Cukup semenit untuk yakin lemari itu juga nihil. Berlanjut ke lemari kedua. Hanya ada botol-botol kaca dan sebuah kuali berpendar biru. Tidak ada juga.

Baru saja otaknya menebak-nebak kemungkinan di mana pedang itu disimpan di lemari yang paling akhir, saat ia melihat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menimbulkan kenangan penuh ketakutan pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Topi Seleksi!"

Bagaimana dirinya bisa sebodoh ini? Gadis itu ingat Harry pernah memberitahu Ron soal bagaimana ia mengalahkan Basilisk dan menolongnya. _Pedang yang keluar dari topi! Dan burung Phoenix!_ Tidak mungkin ada topi yang lain. Ini adalah topi kumal yang sama, yang dibawa Harry setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari Kamar Rahasia.

Sambil menahan napas, Ginny membuka pintu kaca lemari itu. Tangannya meraih si Topi Seleksi dengan takzim.

"Tergoda mau coba lagi, Ginevra Weasley?"

Hampir saja, Ginny menjerit karena kaget. Robekan pada topi kumal itu membentuk senyuman dan mengeluarkan kekehan pelan. Tangannya gemetar menyeimbangkan si Topi Seleksi.

"Aku—" Untuk sesaat, Ginny lupa mau mengatakan apa. Topi Seleksi terkekeh lagi.

"Si bocah Potter itu pernah ingin mencobaku kemarin dulu." _Harry?_ Meski penasaran, Ginny mengesampingkan keingintahuannya dan berusaha berbicara dengan mantap. Ia bisa bertanya pada Harry nanti. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah pedang.

"Dengar—" Ginny menguatkan hati. "—meski aku tidak seberani Godric Gryffindor, aku butuh pedangnya. _Kami_ butuh pedang Gryffindor."

Si Topi Seleksi tidak tampak terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Ada sihir jahat yang berniat menguasai Hogwarts dan mungkin seluruh dunia, kami harus mendapatkan pedang itu." Sebagai tambahan pemikiran, Ginny melanjutkan. "Untuk Harry. Dia butuh pedang itu."

Awalnya, Ginny tidak yakin apakah topi kumal di tangannya ini bisa menangkap tekanan pada kata _kami_. Ini bukan masalah individu. Ini masalah bersama. Dan Harry —sebagai satu-satunya murid yang pernah mengeluarkan pedang warisan Gryffindor—adalah kuncinya.

Mendadak tangan Ginny terasa berat. Secara ajaib, pedang itu telah berada di tangannya. Dada Ginny hampir meledak karena gembira.

"Terima kasih!" Ia berbisik pada si Topi Seleksi. Tapi topi kumal itu telah kembali membisu.

Ginny mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam topinya dan meletakkan kembali benda itu di tempatnya semula. Sekarang, ia tinggal keluar. Semoga saja, Neville dan Luna berhasil—

"Miss Weasley?"

.

.

.

Ginny menatap potret itu dengan mata terbelalak. Untuk sesaat, ia benar-benar takut pada Snape sudah kembali ke kantornya dengan langkah yang tak terdengar. Tapi itu ternyata suara yang berasal dari pigura yang tertutupi kain hitam. Tanpa melihatpun, Ginny mengenal nada bicaranya yang bijaksana.

"Profesor Dumbledore?" Ginny beringsut mendekat. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang, terangkat untuk mengungkap kelambu yang menutupi potret kepala sekolah itu.

"Jangan, Miss Weasley. Kuyakin tanpa kau membuka tirai hitam ini, Profesor Snape akan tahu kau berada di kantornya."

Jantung Ginny berdebar. "Saya—saya hanya mengambil pedang Gryffindor, Profesor. Untuk Harry."

"Ah, begitu." Meskipun Dumbledore tidak mengatakan kata-kata lain, Ginny seolah bisa menebak bahwa Dumbledore tahu bahwa kesetiaan Ginny pada Harry bukan sekedar kesetiakawanan yang biasa. Pipi Ginny menghangat.

Suara Dumbledore masih bergema dari balik kain penutup pigura. "Dan jika aku boleh tahu, bagaimana kau akan memberikan pedang itu pada Mr. Potter?"

Pedang dengan gagang bertatahkan rubi di tangan kanan Ginny melorot. "Saya—saya belum memikirkannya, Sir."

"Belum memikirkannya?" Suara Dumbledore tidak berubah. Ia tidak menanyai Ginny dengan nada menyelidik atau nada geli. Hanya nada suaranya yang biasa. Nada kebapakan.

Ginny menelan ludah. "Kami—kami akan memikirkan caranya. Pasti ada. Kami berjuang bersama. Jika untuk memerangi sihir hitam, pasti ada jalannya."

"Hmph." Kedengarannya, Dumbledore sedang menahan senyum. "Bagus sekali, Miss Weasley. Itu yang paling kuharapkan dari anggota Laskar Dumbledore. Kekompakan di saat yang paling dibutuhkan."

Tiba-tiba terpercik ide di kepala berambut merahnya. "Sir! Anda adalah Profesor Dumbledore!"

Tawa pelan keluar dari balik kain. "Aku cukup awas akan hal itu."

"Anda bisa membantu kami! Menemukan cara agar pedang ini bisa sampai pada Harry!" Semangat berkobar dalam diri Ginny. Dengan bantuan Dumbledore, mereka bisa menghemat waktu.

"Oh." Hanya sepatah kata, tapi cukup menggambarkan kekecewaan dalam suara mantan kepala sekolah nyentrik itu. "Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, Nak. Aku hanya sebuah potret."

Harapan Ginny terhempas. Meski begitu, ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Tapi Anda bisa menyumbang ide... kami yang akan melakukannya..."

"Miss Weasley—" Ada peringatan dalam suara Dumbledore. "—aku sudah mati."

"Profesor Dumbledore, Anda kepala sekolah terbaik yang kami miliki—" Putus asa, Ginny berusaha meraih kain penutup pigura darimana suara Dumbledore itu berasal.

Mendadak ada tangan dengan jari-jari kurus mencengkeram bahu Ginny. Erat. Seolah memerangkapnya. Jantung gadis itu melesak. _Tidak_ _—_

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu pada kolegaku, Miss Weasley." Suara licin Snape bergaung di telinganya. "Dan jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan barang-barangku?"

.

.

.

"Ginny pasti dalam masalah!"

Wajah bundar Neville memancarkan kepanikan. Ia dan Luna sudah menghabiskan hampir lima belas menit menarik perhatian Pelahap Maut yang mungkin patroli malam ini, tapi tidak menemui siapapun. Hanya satu Pelahap Maut yang muncul; dan dia sedang terbaring kaku di atas lantai batu.

"Carrow yang satunya belum muncul juga." Luna ikut bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Haruskah kita menyusul Ginny, Neville?"

Memandang penuh tekad pada gadis dari asrama Ravenclaw itu, Neville mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Luna. Jika Ginny tertangkap, kita akan menyerahkan diri. Tidak adil membiarkannya dihukum sendiri. Kita berjuang bersama-sama."

"Buku-buku dan kepintaran, tapi ada banyak hal penting lainnya; persahabatan dan keberanian." Luna menatap Neville dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Itulah yang diajarkan Hermione Granger padaku."

"Hermione selalu benar." Neville tersenyum. Ia menyiagakan tongkatnya. "Ayo."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk sampai di kantor Dumbledore. Koridor-koridor benar-benar kosong. Bahkan tidak nampak ada hantu-hantu bergentayangan. Kecuali mungkin Peeves. Tapi, Peeves bukan lagi gangguan. Sekarang sasarannya adalah para Pelahap Maut. Saat bertemu Neville dan Lunapun, ia malah justru nyengir menyemangati, bahkan menawarkan bantuan. Tapi ini urusan di antara mereka bertiga saja.

"Aku tidak melihat Ginny." Luna berbisik saat melihat tangga melingkar menuju pintu masuk kantor Dumbledore.

Neville meraih saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sekeping koin emas. Masih belum ada tanda dari Ginny. "Perasaanku mulai tidak enak."

Luna melongok ke atas, melihat kemana tangga itu berakhir. "Kita harus menyusulnya."

"Kau benar." Meskipun ketakutan, Neville tidak boleh menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa demikian. Ia harus kuat. Seperti kata neneknya. Seperti orangtuanya. Dengan bekal pemikiran seperti itu, Neville mengangguk lebih kentara. "Ayo, kita ke atas."

Sesampainya di depan pintu kayu ek, langkah mereka terhenti. Ada suara-suara di balik pintu itu. Samar-samar. Neville mendekati pintu untuk mendengarkan dengan lebih jelas.

"Dan ini hanya inisiatif kecilmu saja, Miss Weasley?"

 _Suara Snape! Ginny tertangkap basah!_

"Neville..." Luna berbisik pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Neville menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka akan langsung menerobos masuk atau—

"Neville..." Di belakangnya Luna merintih. Neville sudah hendak menyentuh pegangan pintu, saat ia merasakan tusukan kasar di bahunya. Sebuah tongkat sihir.

"Halo, penguping kecil."

Rasanya mereka tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi, di mana Alecto Carrow berada.

.

.

.

"Tangkapan bagus, Snape!"

Salah satu dari Carrow bersaudara itu tertawa sinting. Ia menggiring Neville dan Luna masuk ke kantor Snape. Ginny yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja tulis, menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Di sebelahnya, Snape menyatukan jari-jemarinya. Seolah sedang berpikir.

"Ketahuan sekarang!" Carrow tertawa. Ia menikmati menusuk-nusuk Neville dan Luna dengan tongkat sihirnya. "Aku bisa menghukum mereka bersama Amycus! Oh, dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Snape tidak merespon. Ia melirik Ginny dengan tajam, seakan sedang mengamati bagaimana reaksi Ginny.

"Ini salahku!" Ginny menimpali dengan suara keras. "Aku yang menerobos masuk ke kantor Anda, Profesor Snape."

Ada kegetiran saat gadis berambut merah itu menyebut nama Snape.

"Mereka berdua pasti mencariku karena aku tak juga kembali ke ruang rekreasi."

"Ginny!" Neville dan Luna sama-sama berseru. Iris coklat kawan mereka di seberang berkilat memperingatkan.

Carrow meludah. Matanya dengan tajam terarah pada Luna. "Wah, wah, kupikir si pirang ini anak Ravenclaw?"

Senyum terukir di bibir Snape. Manik matanya yang hitam berpindah-pindah dari Ginny ke Neville dan Luna.

"Kebohongan tidak bisa ditolerir di Hogwarts, Miss Weasley." Carrow hampir bersorak karena gembira. "Detensi untuk kalian semua."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, INI SALAHKU!" Ginny berseru. Neville dan Luna maju dengan wajah marah dan bersiap melancarkan protes. Bukan karena mereka terkena detensi juga, tapi karena penolakan Ginny untuk menghindari mereka terkena hukuman.

"Diam, Miss Weasley!" Snape membentak Ginny. Suaranya licin saat berbicara pada sosok Alecto yang berdiri di belakang.

"Alecto," Senyum keji di bibir lawan bicaranya melebar. "bawa mereka ke Hagrid."

Carrow terpaku tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Detensi mereka akan ditangani oleh Hagrid." Snape menjelaskan tanpa ekspresi. Ginny dan Neville serta Luna bertukar pandang heran. Ginny menggeleng sangat samar. Tapi keduanya tak bisa menangkap apa maksud gelengan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan aku dan Amycus?" Carrow mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Aku yang menangkap anak-anak ini!"

Snape berdiri, lalu mengambil tongkat di atas meja dan mengayunkannya dengan tenang. Tongkat Carrow terlepas. Kemudian dengan suara penuh ketegasan, ia berbicara. "Aku Kepala Sekolah di sini. Aku yang memutuskan detensi apa yang layak bagi mereka. Detensi seminggu dengan Hagrid di Hutan Terlarang akan membuat mereka jera."

Dengan kesal, Carrow menggiring Neville dan Luna keluar kantor. Ginny mengikuti mereka, tanpa menoleh pada Snape. Sesaat sebelum mencapai pintu, gadis berambut merah itu berhenti. Masih menunduk, ia membalikkan badan. Bahkan Snape tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat ia melihatnya.

Melihat gerakan bibir Ginny Weasley, tanpa bersuara mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau menyimakku, Severus."_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Gadis itu secara tidak langsung berutang budi padamu."_

" _Aku tidak menginginkan balasan."_

" _Melunak, ya, Severus?"_

"…"

" _Rencana kita akan berjalan seperti yang sebelumnya, Severus. Rencana tentang pedang itu."_

" _Anda tidak mengubah rencana?"_

" _Ah, Phineas yang jenaka. Tentu saja, rencana brilian seperti itu tidak perlu dirubah lagi."_

" _Dia tampak begitu yakin Anda mengubahnya."_

" _Severus, bukankah kau sudah melihat? Anak-anak itu bersatu-padu. Bersama-sama mereka berjuang. Mereka saling melindungi. Mereka menyatukan kekuatan mereka. Tidakkah kau lihat apa artinya?"_

" _Tidak... dan apa hubungannya dengan rencana Anda?"_

" _Jangan pernah meremehkan mereka yang berjuang bersama, Severus. Jangan pernah. Kuyakin dengan dasar itu, rencana ini bisa terlaksana."_

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Ahhh… ku lega sekali fic ini akhirnya selesai~ :'D

Awalnya bingung mau nerusinnya gimana, untunglah informasi yang dijabarkan **qunny** cukup lengkap. Semoga cukup memuaskan :'') maafkan kalo aku malah mengacaukan bagian indah yang udah ditulis sama qunny :''

Oh ya, maksud bagian terakhir itu snape sama dumbledore lagi ngomongin soal rencana ngasih pedang ke harry setelah ginny dkk keluar ruangan.

Btw, ini _challenge_ yang sangat menantang, para malayqacdh penyelenggara!

Semoga tahun depan ada lagi!

Oh ya, menerima kritik dan saran ya, terima kasih 'o')/

 **edited :** terimakasih banyak qunny yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengoreksi typos di fic ini, setelah saya publish diam2 /dijitak X"""D


End file.
